Por el resto de mi vida
by Maaru-chan
Summary: una decision, una palabra, un momento, una... mala decision -por que te deje ir...-


Nunca me había detenido a pensar que algún día despertaría de ese sueño y me daría cuenta de que todo era parte de una ficción, escuche que me llamaban por un nombre, sin embargo yo estaba perdido era como estar en medio del desierto y no tener idea de cuál es la dirección correcta, esa fue la primera vez que recordé que estaba solo.

Nombre: Shishio Satsuki

Edad: 24 años

Profesión: maestro.

Siempre me arrepiento de la decisión que tome en ese entonces, de haber soltado su mano y haberla dejado marcharse sin detenerla, mirar como alguien más se la llevaba y yo me quedaba como un tonto sin hacer nada, podrán llamarme inmaduro, una persona que a pesar de ser un adulto no sabe lo que quiere y puede que haya razón en es palabras sin embargo yo tenía esa amistad con mi amigo y eso era lo que más me dolía no solo estaba lastimándola a ella sino que además le mentí a la persona que me apoyo siempre que yo caía , sim embargo sigo arrepentido de haber dejado ir a zuzume.

-Shishio-sensei es tarde debería irse a casa, el trabajo jamás termina -

-solo un poco más, quiero dejar terminado esto antes de cualquier cosa –

-como desees nos vemos mañana-

Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y me dejo caer hacia atrás en la silla, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a ver su imagen, vuelvo a mirarla con sus ojos cristalinos preguntando si la amo y respondiendo vilmente que no, aun cuando al darse la vuelta respondo:

**_''_****_Si, te amo mi amor''_**

La amo, zuzume es la única persona que ha logrado sacar lo peor y lo mejor de mí pero en algo tiene razón tsubomi, soy un cobarde siempre estoy pensando en cosas como, 'el orgullo' o 'el qué dirán'

_'__-qué demonios crees que haces Shishio, somos amigos que no has pensado como se sentirá- me dijo el _

_-lose- le respondí mientras me tomaba del cuello de la playera_

_-acaso eres un idiota, es mi sobrina es más joven que tu aún le falta tanto que experimentar- sus palabras dolían porque sabía lo acertadas que eran_

_-lose _

_-no digas solo que lo sabes-_

_-no te preocupes, me alejare de ella- le dije mientras retiraba su mano y salía del lugar '_

Ella lloro tantas veces sola, lo que más me duele es saber que era el causante de su dolor, esa noche que no llegue en navidad, era su cumpleaños no pude desearle mis mejores deseos me entere por otro, ese otro que ahora la tiene, quien la ha valorado y a quien no tengo derecho de decir _'me la has quitado'._

Somos jóvenes y aun podemos equivocarnos sin embargo jamás podré volver a estar cerca de ella, cuando me entere que realmente salían sentí como si mi vida acabase en ese momento

_'__-ellos están saliendo realmente- dijo Nekota-san mientras observábamos desde la ventana como ellos partían hacia la salida de la escuela'_

Esa chica no pensó en cómo me sentiría, pero es verdad yo deje herida a la mujer que amaba era lógico que pensara que no me afectaba en lo absoluto, pero las cosas no eran así yo podía estar cerca de ella porque aun cuando intente decir que lo hizo por ella a quien engaño simplemente tuve miedo, miedo de salir herido, lastimado y lastimarla a ella tsubomi tiene razón soy un cobarde.

Retome mi postura y luego de una hora salí con dirección a mi casa, entre y como siempre la renuente soledad me recordaba lo que había perdido, esto era demasiado era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar, cada día me sentía arrepentido por no haberle dicho que la amaba , pero a estas alturas los lamentos es lo último que quiero que escuche ella, quiero que sea feliz aun si no es a mi lado , me acerco a la ventana de mi habitación para abrirle está un poco sofocado, siento la brisa de la noche y me tiro sobre la cama y cierro los ojos después de eso caigo sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Han pasado más de dos meses desde que abandone a la chica de la que estaba enamorada y aun continuo arrepintiéndome, el festival escolar se acerca y al ser el tutor de los de ultimo año me han pedido que me encargue de ciertas actividades, tomo la caja que se encuentra en mi escritorio , me dirijo a la aula acordada. Conforme me acerco escucho a las chicas alegres comentando lo que harán, como decoraran y qué planes tienen con el chico que les gusta, siento envidia por un momento y me rio solo como es posible que sienta envidia de estas chicas es estúpido yo renuncie a ella porque creí que era lo mejor pero solo me engaño a mí mismo y aun lo continuo haciendo a pesar de que soy consciente de ello ,estoy tan absorto en mis pensamientos que choco con una de las chicas al entrar, por un momento siento como cada parte de mi cuerpo se paraliza , intento recobrar la compostura al ver su cara que refleja sorpresa y un toque de horror

-ah pasado tiempo Yosano-san – me paso de largo eh intento ignorar lo que ha pasado , las chicas comienzan a reprenderme por tardar tanto , sonrió y comenzamos a trabajar ella parece haberse sobre puesto, pronto todas terminan con sus actividades pero ella esta tan metida haciendo las bandas que no se percata que nos hemos quedado solos, cuando parece satisfecha levanta la vista y como siempre, esa cara de no saber qué ha pasado me provoca un poco de nostalgia, ella es así tan espontanea , tan franca que probablemente sigo creyendo que jamás seré digno de estar cerca de ella y si agregamos más nos separan 9 años de diferencia.

-parecías muy concentrada que no te diste cuenta cuando las otras se marcharon- le digo finalmente, ella solo asiente y se pone de pie

-lo siento, sensei ahora mismo término de recoger y me marcho- la observo y sonrió

-siempre eres así no chum- chum, dando lo mejor de ti-

-por favor no me llame así Shishio sensei- no puedo evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado

-lo siento- le dijo mientras intento forzar una sonrisa que resulta en vano, después de eso no recuerdo el momento en que finalmente por impulso o instinto la abrace y fue entonces cuando recordé lo estúpido que había sido.

**_'_****_jamás debí apartarla de mi lado'_**

_-_suéltame sensei- dijo ella y fue cuando volví a mi _cruda realidad habí_a_ perdido a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado._

_-_no lo hare- respondí sin pensar, sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y fue entonces cuando reaccione y me aleje de ella.- yo.. Eso no era lo que quería decir- ella me observo confusa y ahí estaba esa mirada que lo único que hacía era recordarme que de nuevo la había lastimado, salió corriendo.

-¿aun estas aquí?, ¿paso algo?- pregunto uno de mis compañeros

-no… no paso nada. Absolutamente nada-

¿Qué estoy pensando? Por qué hice eso, yo la deje ir en primer lugar que quiero lograr con confundirla y dañarme más, lo que necesito es un trago, voy a donde siempre y me sumo en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de esa mujer me saca de mis oscuros recuerdos.

-la ex novia a llegado- dice sin más provocando en mi un shock

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sin rodeos

-no actúes como si vieras a un fantasma eso es grosero- me reclama- pero ¿Cómo has estado?-

-bien-

-esa no es una respuesta divertida, ¿qué ha pasado con zuzume-chan?-

-nada en absoluto- respondo algo tajante

-mientes y no eres bueno en ello deberías saberlo- suspire y le conté lo que había hecho con los tickets que me dio y terminó diciéndome lo que sabía – finalmente te diste cuenta que eres un hombre incompetente- dijo como si nada

-_esta chica_- pensé – lo dice alguien que vive la vida como un niño-

-tal vez – dice mientras ríe- sin embargo, no sería bueno que por una vez dejaras el orgullo tirado.

Pase parte de la noche pensando lo que hable con tsubomi, recordando lo que me había dicho. Subí a la azote cuando finalmente llegó la hora del receso, pero nunca pensé que ella estaría ahí

-¡hey! Tu chun-chun- oh! Diablos la llame por su apodo - sobre lo que paso ayer..- se supone que debo dar una excusa, ¿pero cuál debería ser?, no puedo usar una porque no tenía ni siquiera la intención de hacerlo, la verdad es que… me eh estado lamentando todo este tiempo.- **_Te amo…. Por qué Te amo, zuzume_**-


End file.
